The real world: anime!
by Nein
Summary: uh..... let's see yuri yaoi it'll get umm...... R in later chapters.


I havnt posted in a while and you'll find out why! this'll be a long one!  
  
  
The real world: anime style!   
  
(five teen boys stand out at a bus stop, its snowing and the temperature is -20 degrees.)  
Duo: mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm!  
Wufei: mmm what?  
Heero: Maxwell's mouth is frozen together.  
Duo: mmmmmmmmm!  
(heero punches duo in the mouth, and the ice holding his lips together shatters)  
Quatre: why are we here?  
Duo: we're going to be on the real world  
Quatre: ???  
Duo: The real world is an mtv show.  
Quatre: ...  
Duo: I give up!  
Wufei: it is an INJUSTICE that we have to wait in the freezing cold for a bus to the airport!  
Trowa: ...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*** 30 minutes later ***  
(9 girls stand in the almost freezing ((37 degrees)) weather in the middle of tokyo waiting for some bus)  
Usagi: I'm cold and hungry and unloved!   
(usagi smiles at Haruka and Haruka smiles back)  
Michiru: no no Haruka... you're mine!  
Hotaru: (her eyes glow purple and she speaks in a deep inhuman voice) I will destroy MTV... then the world!  
Worship me! Worship me!  
rei: hey Hotaru, the power of christ compels you!  
Hotaru: aw dang ( her head turns around once and satan leaves her) where am I?  
ami: there's the bus!  
(they all shuffle onto the bus and are greeted by five boys)  
Haruka: oh no! it's the g-boys... RUN!!!!!!!!  
(haruka tries to run, but michiru holds her collar)  
Michiru: haruka... the bathroom's vacant...  
Duo: oh no the horor... the horor!!!  
Quatre: they cant be THAT bad.  
Duo: have you ever seen their EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL show?  
Quatre: well...  
Wufei: women, INJUSTICE!  
Usagi: (points at heero) he tried to sabatoge the show, so gundam wing would come on at 3 and sailor moon would  
be at four! GET HIM!  
Heero: (Heero yuy death stare (tm)  
(they all stop charging and sit down.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(after the long flight from tokyo to new york then to houston, then to L.A. where it was the middle of july and  
it was really hot and they were all in huge coats except heero who can stand out in -20 degrees with jeans and  
a tank top)  
*** 1st day ***  
Usagi: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH!  
Ami: what's wrong  
Usagi: AAH! if heero leavs one more dead guy lying around im going to kill him!  
Ami: YOU kill HEERO?  
minako: HA! he can't even kill himself!   
rei: ...  
makoto: ...  
  
Duo: NOW!!!  
(four buckets of ice cold water pour onto Wufei's head)  
Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Duo: serves him right, he wouldnt get up!  
Wufei: M A X W E L L ! ! ! ! g-boy koooooooooooooombat (heh heh monkey island!)  
Duo: huuuuuaah  
Wufei: butter knives of injustice!  
(five butter knives go flying toward duo)  
Duo: viper braid!  
(Duo's braid lifts up and is pointing outward of him the little thingy at the end opens up and eats the butter knives)  
Heero: stop, its really quite stupid  
Trowa: ... yeah.  
  
(michiru and haruka come out of the bathroom and haruka's towel almost falls down but michiru catches it)  
Setsuna: (rolls eyes)  
Hotaru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Haruka: heh heh heh.  
  
Duo: yes! froot loops! awsome!  
Heero: ...  
Michiru: I'm making pancakes.  
Haruka: (thinking) must go to race! (not thinking) I'm not hungry.  
Setsuna: no.  
Haruka: heh, no what?, heh.  
Setsuna: we have work to do.  
Haruka: work?  
Minako: (through a mouthful of froot loops) duh, we have to start a company or something.  
Haruka: WORK ??!! (she runs into her room and locks the door)  
  
(shows heero talking on the screen alone)  
Heero: its her fault if she dosn't like dead people, not mine!  
  
(some old guy is talking to them about their "mission")  
Old guy: ... so uh basiclly you gotta start a business  
Duo: BUSINESS? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO CHASE CHIUAUAS OR SOMETHING !!!  
Trowa: ....  
Heero: mission accepted  
quatre: oh boy!  
Hotaru: zzzzZZZZzzzz  
  
(shows hotaru talking alone)  
Hotaru: Hey, I have a right to sleep!  
  
*** day two ***  
  
(theyre all at the building, which is really a boat that looks like a building and is floating in the water)  
Duo: ummmm .... let's change it into a place where people come and worship satan!  
Hotaru: Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! YES! Worship me! WORSHIP MEEEEEE!!!!  
rei: ahem, the power of christ compels you  
Hotaru: have you even seen that movie? (satan goes away)  
Heero: I say we make a suicide booth outlet, people can commit suicide ... garunteed.  
  
(shows makoto talking on the screen)  
Makoto: heero's an idiot!  
(suddenly a gun shot is fired)  
Makoto: umm ... idiotically smart! yeah...  
  
(commercial break)  
  
tune in for the next real world: anime!  
see ya soon! 


End file.
